Reencuentro
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Varios años despues de la muerte del rey, la tripulación se reencuentra para velar a otro nakama.


Han pasado 28 años desde la muerte del rey de los piratas Monkey D. Luffy, quien murió a los 20. Han pasado 27 años desde la separación de los Sombrero de Paja, Nami, Brook, Ussop y Chopper volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, Robin, Zoro, Franky y Sanji solo fueron sin rumbo. Un año después de la separación, se anunció la apertura del Baratie 2 en Grand Line, así como la gira mundial de Super Soul King (Que era Brook, asegurando no serlo) con su amigo Laboon. Se descubrieron curas para enfermedades que se creían incurables, gracias al doctor Chopper, la armada revolucionaria recibió ayuda e información de su nueva agente Nico Robin y han progresado mucho en su lucha contra el gobierno mundial. Se abriría el taller de carpintería de Franky, en Sabaody. Y en algunas bibliotecas del mundo publicarían el libro: ´Las aventuras del capitán Ussop´, autor: Ussop-sama. En varios lugares del mundo, se ha preguntado si el rey de los piratas dejo descendencia, al igual que Roger, estas sospechas fueron negativas. Se anunció que el Shichibukai Buggy, había sido sacado (de la misma manera que Gecko Moria), las razones son desconocidas (para el público en general), en su lugar se ha puesto al ex-primer oficial del rey, Roronoa Zoro, a cambio de que el gobierno ya no persiga a sus viejos nakamas. Después el había ido a Cocoyashi.

Todo anda en calma, o al menos en un tipo de paz, claro, aparte de los cientos de piratas que salieron en busca de Raftel, después de la muerte del rey.

**-FLASHBACK-**

En Villa Fushia (la isla natal de Luffy) en una plataforma de ejecución, se había reunido casi toda la prensa del mundo. Se anunciaba la ejecución del rey.

-Esperen tíos, no tan fuerte –dijo Luffy, al sentir como le ataban esposas de kairouseki.

-Calla, este es tu día de muerte.

-¿Y? Hay algo que quiero hacer antes.

-No harás nada aparte de morir –le dijo uno de sus verdugos.

-Shishishi, sí que lo haré.

Bajo la plataforma, se hallaban el almirante de la flota Coby, y el vicealmirante Helmeppo.

Cuando Luffy subió, noto como lo observaban muchos periodistas, además de unas caras conocidas, como la tabernera Makino, los bandidos de Dadán, Sanji, Chopper, Zoro, Ussop, Nami y Robin (Franky y Brook no pudieron ir)

-El día de hoy…¡es la muerte del pirata Mugiwara no Luffy! –exclamó Coby.

-¡No será en vano! –grito Luffy.

-¡Esto debe ser una lección, para todos los piratas del mundo! Háganlo ya –los verdugos lo iban a matar.

-¡ESPEREN! ¡AUN NO DOY MI ANUNCIO!

- No tienes nada que decir –le dijo un verdugo.

-Cállate, no me caes bien… ¿bueno por dónde iba? ¡QUIERO DECIR DOS COSAS! ¡UNO, ME ENTREGUE PORQUE ENFERMÉ! ¡Y SEGUNDO, SEAN PIRATAS Y VIVAN LA VIDA LIBRE, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO ME GASTÉ EL ONE PIECE, SIGUE ALLI, EN RAFTEL! Ahora si…ya pueden matarme. -termino con una sonrisa.

-Luffy-san, siempre has sido asi –pensó Coby.

Los dos verdugos le clavaron las lanzas por ambos lados, el rey murió. Habían varios llantos de parte de los nakamas y amigos.

-Mierda Luffy, porque siempre eres tan insensible –pensaron sus nakamas al ver a su muerto capitán.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

En villa Cocoyashi, Nami, quien vivía con Zoro, revisaba su buzón, como siempre lo más visto eran facturas. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue una carta desde Sabaody. Lo mismo había pasado villa Syrup, el Baratie 2, la armada, y el reino de Sakuras.

Franky, había muerto luego de sus 64 años de edad, al parecer su corazón necesitó algo más que cola. La carta daba la dirección, y el lugar donde sus aprendices lo iban a enterrar, y una invitación por haber sido sus nakamas, serian en un mes, puesto que varios vivian muy lejos.

Obviamente todos irían, iba a ser un reencuentro por la muerte de un nakama, pero al menos se volverían a ver. Ademas se podrían sorprender al ver los cambios de todos.

Desde del el reino de Sakura

Chopper ahora era un reno un poco mas grande, ahora usaba una camisa y un pantaloncito. Gracias a sus Rumble Balls, ahora tenía la vida de una tortuga promedio ¿Cómo? Pregúntenle a el.

-Tengo que ir.

-Perdone doctor pero no hay barcos –dijo Dalton.

- Pues tenemos que construir uno, ¡pero ya!

-Cálmate tarado, puedes usar el trineo, y volar. –dijo Kureha

-… ¡No soy Rodolfo!

-Estoy seguro de que podrás ir, pero ya veremos cómo hacemos. –comento Dalton.

Kureha: Y si le pides ayuda a la reina de Arabasta.

Chopper: Vivi, eso es le escribiré una carta.

En Arabasta Vivi recibió la carta.

-A ver -leyendo- _Hola Vivi, no sé si me recuerdas, soy Chopper del reino Sakura, verás, necesitaba ir a Sabaody para el funeral de nuestro nakama Franky, pero no hay barcos aquí. Onegai, onegai, podrías darme un barquito para poder llegar, onegai_. Ese Chopper, sigue siendo el mismo, debo ir a ver los barcos para enviarle uno.

En villa Cocoyashi.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos Zoro?

-Primero hay que buscar a Ussop, él está en su villa, luego vamos a Loguetown, robo un barco y nos vamos.

-¿Podrás? Ha pasado mucho.

-Aun mantengo mi título de el mejor, un barco no es problema.

Baratie 2.

-Pero chef, no puede irse.-le dijo un cocinero.

-Un nakama idiota, se murió un nakama nuestro.

-Perdone, no sabía.

-No hay problema, tú te quedas a cargo, voy a llevarme el barco de pesca, más vale que haya otro cuando vuelva.

Armada revolucionaria, base oculta en el desierto.

-No te preocupes Nico Robin, te daremos lo necesario para que vayas.

-Gracias.

En el domo Sabaody

-¿Por qué será en un mes Kenri?

-Tsuyoi y yo pensamos que un mes sería lo mejor, ya que algunos de ustedes están viviendo lejos.

-Muy inteligentes los aprendices Yohohoho.

Después de un par de días en villa Syrup.

-¿Ya partes Ussop?

-Si mi querida Kaya, no te preocupes que volveré y te contare mis aventuras.

-Pero y el barco –señala el mar.

-Ahí esta.

-Solo hay mar.

-Pero que dices –se voltea- ¡Ahh el barco se hundió más rápido de lo que pensé!

-Esos no son tus nakama.

-¿Eh? –mira el mar- ¡Zoro, Nami hola!

Zoro y Nami se acercaban en un pequeño barco, se parecía al que le habían robado a Buggy hace ya muchos años.

-Hola Ussop. –saludo Nami.

-Nami…estas usando ropa decente.

Nami y Zoro le dieron unos capones.

-No matéis a Ussop.

-No te preocupes Kaya, tu narizon no morirá. –dijo Zoro.

-Perdona Nami.

-Si ya, ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a Sabaody.

-¡Habéis venido a recogerme!

-Fue idea de Zoro.

-El no sobreviviría solo en el mar, quizá ni salía de la isla.

-Oe Zoro, al menos yo no me pierdo.

-Zoro arreglo su sentido de la orientación hace años.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

Todos partian hacia Sabaody para velar a su compañero caído.

El primero en llegar fue Brook, ya que el solo cruzo unas arboledas para llegar, luego Robin, Chopper, Sani, y por último Nami, Zoro y Ussop.

El taller se encontraba en la arboleda 12, una vez todos se encontraron el día acordado. Todos conversaban afuera del taller.

-Vaya, como han cambiado –se sorprendió Chopper.

-Los extrañe amigos –dijo Ussop.

-Namicilla, Robinceta, los años ni pasaron con ustedes –le iba a besar la mano Nami, pero esta lo quitó.

-Estoy con Zoro, lo lamento por ti.

-¿Y tu Robinceta?

.No, pero siempre serás solo un amigo para mi.

-Vale...27 años fueron suficiente para quitármela ¿eh marimo?

-No fue ni un mes cejitas.

-Haya paz chicos –dijo un chico rubio, alto y musculoso.

- ¿Tu eres…?

-Soy Ken…

-Es Kenri, uno de los aprendices de Franky –termino Brook.

-Brook-san no me interrumpa. Buenos los aprendices somos…

-El y su hermano Tsuyoi. -terminó Robin.

-Robin-san usted también me corta.

-¿Y Tsuyoi? -pregunto Ussop.

-Adentro.

-Debe haber sido dificil perder a tu maestro.-comentó Robin.

-Sabiamos que pasaria pronto, el nos dijo, pero aun asi fue duro.

-Fue una buena persona -dijo Sanji.

-Y un gran maestro-ero -dijo un moreno, que usaba un tanga.

-Tu debes ser Tsuyoi.

-Este idiota aprendio mas aparte de carpinteria -dijo Kenri.

-Se parece al maestro -dijo Chopper.

-Deberiamos entrar a verle -dijo Nami.

-Es cierto, pasen pasen .

La sala era espaciosa, habian sillas, y un pequeño sofa, ademas de un televisor, y un ataúd enorme. Al verlo, Ussop, Chopper y Brook no pudieron evitat llorar a su nakama, el resto solo contenia las lágrimas.

-Recuerdan cuando se unió.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Sueltalo Robin, yo quiero que mi nakama sea hombre! -grito Luffy preocupado.

-Las va a...

-¡Reventar!

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Todos sonrieron por un momento al recordarlo, excepto Brook, que el no sabia como fue.

-¿Porque murió? -Preguntó Zoro.

-La edad-ero- respondio Tsuyoi.

-Perdonenlo, dice ero despues de una oración.

-Es un reflejo hentai-ero.

-Franky les enseñó bien.

Despues de velarlo, entre Zoro y Sanji lo llevaron al entierro. Luego del entierro, conversaban.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu restaurante? -preguntó Chopper.

-Bien, no hay problema, aunque los cocineros son algo torpes, ¿y a ti de doctor?

-Muy bien.

-¿Sigues en la armada? -preguntó Nami.

-Si, estamos planeando un golpe de estado.

-¿Que tal la venta de tu libro? -preguntó Brook.

-Destaca mucho...en el público infantil.

-¿Aun defiendes el título? -preguntó Robin.

-Si,lo haré hasta la muerte.

-¿Qué le viste al marimo? -preguntó Sanji a Nami.

-Callate cejitas.

-Aun la puedo recuperar.

-Tenemos un hijo.

-¿Porque no vino?

-Se quedó con su esposa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó Brook.

-22.-respondió Nami.

-Yo tambien tengo uno, bueno es niña, tiene 20 -dijo Ussop

- ¿Casada? -preguntó Sanji.

-No, pero no intentes nada con ella.

-¿La bruja esa sigue viva? -preguntó Zoro.

-La doctora aun esta bien de salud, parece que con ella los años no pasan.

-¿Y estas con tu amiga? -preguntó Robin.

-Si, pero yo no pense que sabias sobre Kaya.

-Oe marimo...

-¿Que pasa?

-Gracias, por hacer que nos deje de molestar el gobierno.

-Somos nakama, solo me lo deberias agradecer con comida.

-Al regreso podria ser.

-Para nosotros tambien -dijo Ussop.

-¿Porque no?

La tripulacion se quedo un par de dias, hasta que todos se fueron de alli rumbo al Baratie para comer, y despues volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, con famlia y amigos. El destino de todos, y como terminarian aun era inconcluso, pero seguro seria de una buena manera.

Ahora hay un chico en una villa del East Blue, de buen corazón, que sueña con ser el rey de los piratas, y esta a punto de embarcarse a su aventura en una pequeña barca

* * *

><p>NO ME ODIEIS, MATE A FRANKY PORQUE ERA EL 2DO MAS VIEJO DE LA TRIPULACIÓN, Y BROOK NO PUEDE MORIR, PORQUE YA LO HIZO.<p>

Tsuyoi: Strong.

Kenri: Right.

Strong Right era un ataque de Franky antes del Time Skip.


End file.
